The Princess Not Chosen
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: Shortly after her coming to the new land of Clarines the new bond between Shiriyuki and Zen is chosen to fight an old Friendship between Zen and a princess from another land.


Summary: Shortly after her coming to the new land of Clarines the new bond between Shiriyuki and Zen is chosen to fight an old Friendship between Zen and a princess from another land.

Characters:Zen, Shiriyuki, OC

Rating: M for mature content, cussing, and possible violence

Author's note: I own nothing I just mixed worlds and characters to create a new twist on two great stories. DC fans should recognize the added in bits. Please enjoy. Thank you readers.

The Princess Not Chosen

Many years ago in the Kingdom of Clarines, a peace treaty was to be bargained with the Kingdom of Paradise Island-Themyscira; home of an ancient race of female warriors known as the Amazons. The third in line of the royal family and the daughter of the well-loved Princess Diana was the eldest of the triplet set. A girl roughly 3 years younger than the second prince named Zelosa. This was the best solution since the first prince was rarely ever found not traveling. Zen was barley a child who could barely stand the idea he was a prince much less one forced in to an arranged marriage. She was only about 6 during this first encounter. However, age has so little to do with intelligence.

The room of their first meeting was a fairly larger one. A round private library with seven pillars clearly designed based off of Greek architecture. Blue curtains held by golden colored ropes with tassels at the ends to keep them open for the sunlight to shine through. The story long stain glass windows were complimented well by the double stain glass doors leading to the balcony. The two children were left alone so the adults could arrange the specifics of their treaty. It was a good time to meet one another. This of course was the idea of Zelosa's mother Diana and her grandmother Queen Hippolyta. Even if only to keep Zelosa from being defiant. Even at her age she was against forcing two people to spend the rest of their lives in matrimony. After all what point is there in peace if misery if to befall anyone unlucky enough to be born with a respected duty nobody could run from.

"I am Zen the second prince of-"

"Save it dude. Formalities are so distancing. We can be friendly without acting like snooty royals." The princess interrupted with a kind and sincere smile. She was admiring his snow white hair and crystal sky blue eyes.

Compared to her younger sisters she was weird and farthest from being the perfect princess. The only reason she had been picked for this marriage was because the bride was a representation of the power held by the Amazons. Pride and power. That is the lone point she could make by being the strongest fighter of her siblings. And yet, the prince smiled back just as happily as she did. They spoke until dinner where they sat opposite to one another. Seven long feet opposite from each other to be exact. They had learned each other's hobbies and interests. Zelosa was informed the library was meant to be a gift since Amazons are rumored to be intelligent and ever seeking of more knowledge. Personally Zelosa only read fairy tales; thought she did not admit it since Zen also loved to seek knowledge. He had a lot of traits that reminded her of her older Amazonian sisters from the island. The next five years flew by as every summer and winter were spent in Clarines so the two could grow together and shape the other into an ideal monarchy leader. They spent many hours talking and sparing in the courtyard.

But the fun would stop when the prince had confessed his desire to stop their arranged marriage. By this time Zelosa was certain she had fallen in love with Zen. At that moment she realized she was the only one of the two who was in love. She was his dear friend but nothing in this great world would ever make him love her the way she wanted. After all this time any chance of such a change would have presented itself. Yet nothing came. She had to set him free; he was too nice after all. She had to make a scene at a private party so she could grant him such a heavy request. So what if she seemed like a bitch? As long as she could still love Zen and nothing between them would change; fuck it.

Just as always Zelosa was traveling to the home of her dear friend. Just admitting it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She easily pushed the felling aside as she had done for so long already. Zelosa prepared herself for her visit. However, she was granted a surprise upon her arrival to Clarines. Zen had rescued a girl with bright red hair whos skills were in herbal treatments. She was adored by all who met her, smart, sweet, and hardworking; her name was Shiriyuki. She had a way of connecting to people and earning her place even in the kingdom. Currently she was an apprentice court herbalist. Zelosa took one look at how she was and although she too loved Shiriyuki that feeling soon dropped into a bottomless pit of mixed emotions as she saw the look in Zen's eyes. He had fallen in love with her...

"It is so lovely to meet you. We shall be great friends! I am certain of it!" Why did it feel like a punishment to say it aloud? She gave her greeting to all; a small peck on the lips. Shiriyuki seemed confused and be founded. Zelosa was slightly irritated to have to explain her greeting ritual as she often had to do when she met strangers. A kiss on the lips is a greeting that shows high respect and acknowledgment.

The first week went by slowly as more and more issues arose from the friendship between Shiriyuki and Zen as Zelosa watched helplessly for it all. At least until a fight came up. Then it was her moment, all hers. She fought beside Zen as she had always done in the past using the armor and lasso given to her when she became of age. Zen spoke to her the same line as he always had when they fought side by side.

"Stay by my side Zelosa." He would call over the cries of the battle.

"Until the sweet, bitter end Zen." She always replied. It was a time she cherished. A moment his heart was in the palm of her hand; a moment she always fought for.

To her dismay the battle always ended quickly. To add salt to her wounds, Zen's eyes returned to Zelosa. She smiled as she told herself time and again, " _His heart was in your palm, but his eyes never left her person. You are a fool. A stupid smiling fool. Dance jest dance for your dear prince. For it is all you are good for to him I'm sure._ " She smiled still. What else could she do? The fault was no one's that it had come to this.

After the return of the first prince of Clarines a curfew was placed on the citizens for fear of a group of bandits had been stealing and murdering on the south end close to the boarder. Zelosa had expressed her calling to find and kill the bandits herself. Zen rejected her request.

"But why!?" she exclaimed.

"They must be punished by the laws set in our kingdom. Its a matter of-" Zen tried to explain.

"I don't give a crap about your politics! People are suffering and you want to give those bastards a trial." She interrupted him.

"It's part of the law here. Just because your people believe in cold killings for revenge and spite-" He tried again.

"Its not about what is law. Where I come from it is about giving peace to the fallen- call it revenge if you must! But at least we do not leave behind the damned in vain!" Zelosa lost her temper and stormed out of the room. She went to her secret place to calm herself. A small cave near a river. The only place to remind her of home. No, it was the only place she did not feel like a freak. On Themyscira she was too soft hearted but here with the main-lander s' she was too savage. She cried herself to sleep. All the anger, frustration and sense of being a freak left her with each tear, and yet somehow the tears never ceased. She felt she could make a whole new ocean if it went on long enough like this. Zelosa returned to the palace at noon the next day. Just long enough for the swelling to go down and for her to bask in the woods hunting rabbits to collect the soft fur so she could make a gift for her mother. _A token to atone for being such a poor daughter perhaps_? She laughed at herself for that joke. It was too bad that what she returned to had been worse than when she had left. Word reached to palace that the bandits had been killed in their sleep.

Eyes looked to Zelosa. Zen pulled her aside to question her in her library of all places. He showed her a hair strand he had found at the scene.

"This type of hair doesn't grow on the head of any girl in this region. It does indeed grow on the head of somewhere more isolated. Such as paradise island. What have you to say of this." He spoke in a cold unwavering tone.

"If you think I did this than you are a whole new type of ass you bitch prince" She shot at him. It was not her she knew but she had no way to prove it.

"I cannot be certain of that due to what was used. A rope. Many wounds were found on the bodies of the men but none indicating that they were tied up. Neck wounds do suggest they were hanged. And the blade wounds found on some of the others come from Amazonian blades. Zelosa if you tell me the truth-"

"I have never lied nor am I capable of it. You know this yet you still think I can do such a thing. Even after you told me not to." she pleaded in a breaking voice. She was not about to cry but her heart was breaking more and more now than it ever was.

"Are you saying my order is enough to stop you? Someone with so much power and war capabilities. A free spirit so stubborn could really have their will bent simply because I say so?"

"Yes" she didn't need any time to answer his question. But why did she feel like she was being mocked for the very things Zen used to compliment her on?

"I can prove it's not mine. Tonight is a full moon." She finally spoke after ten moments of silence.

"Please do." He stated. But his mood- she couldn't place it. For the first time ever… she couldn't read him.

That night they went to her secret spot by the river so the light could properly reveal her most hated asset. She grasped tightly to the cloaked shielding her hair from the light of the moon.

"As you know magic has ways of revealing itself and I am no exception. I was born with special powers that allow me to bind people to me threw contracts. That magic may be sealed with a kiss but it can be seen in other ways. Put the hair you found in the light." Doing as he was told Zen held up the hair and shared glances between the hair and Zelosa. Nothing was happening.

"Evidence can be planted and fighting styles can be learned. Regardless everyone knows that a copy can never surpass nor equal the original." She pulled the hood of her cloaked down to reveal her hair. Glowing with a light blue halo that surrounded her head, her hair shimmered under the graceful touch of the moon's light. She pulled a single strand from her head and held it up beside the strand Zen held. The strand he held did not glow a spec but the strand in Zelosa's hand glistened with a pale blue mystic shimmer. Zen's eyes grew wide but he said nothing. Too shocked to speak.

"Now I know what you really think of me. Just like all the rest." She dropped the hair as she turned hard on her heel and ran back the palace. Once she saw Zen following after her she jumped high and used the gift of flight she had gotten from her mother Diana to make her escape.

In the end it was Shiriyuki who had found her for the sole purpose of talking. On Zen's behalf she explained how Zen had found the hair and kept it hidden from the soldiers and everyone who would stare at Zelosa. He did not believe she had been the killer but needed her to provide evidence that would state so. He needed to be sure. Although he had protected her, somehow she still felt betryed and hurt by his actions. Shiriyuki had managed to make her fell a little better but overall the two did not make any strong connections to one another. Zelosa went to the office where Zen worked late at night on his paper work to make amends. Soon they were drinking and laughing as though it had all been some awful cheap story in a bub. Zen made his speech about putting faith in his friends and his people. Being a better prince and wining the courage to move forward and never back down or surrender. He was so noble. So brave and forthcoming. It was a shame she could not be more like Shiriyuki. Maybe she could have been the one who inspired him to be this way if she were. She knew one thing- she hated how he said she was precious to him. She was precious but unloved. Cared for but all the same never would she be able to reach her greatest depths of her one true dream. Yet somehow she was happy. Damn it all.

Not long after a gathering of royals and rich status rich folk a rumor had found its way around the palace that Zen had taken Shiriyuki as his fiancé. Even though the two had assured their group of friends that it was just a rumor, it didn't matter. That was it; the final breaking point for Zelosa. She would say goodbye and leave this place. She would leave this land and her memories along with it. What's the point of taking such a shattering heartache if there was nothing to gain? Even Zen's friendship was not enough anymore. Today. Today she would leave; forever.

Zelosa was able to find Zen on top the highest watch tower of the castle. He was there with Obi, Kiki, and Shiriyuki. Zelosa walked up to him and presented him with a rose as she gave her goodbyes to everyone present. Deliberately saving Zen for last she gave no time before she waked away to head back to her room for her belongings. She could hear Kiki explain to the other two that when an amazon became of age she could choose and item that she feels best represents her. Zelosa was a rose with all of its thorns attached. The color depending solely on her message. In this case she chose white. That aside if anyone is given this item as a goodbye gift it signifies the amazon has no intention of returning to that place again. It meant goodbye forever.

Zen attempted to call Zelosa's name but she did not turn around nor look back. He gritted his teeth as he threw her rose to the ground, quickly he ran to the edge of the tower and leaped off allowing himself to fall with his back facing the ground. Everyone panicked as they ran to see him; not knowing what to do. Zelosa ran and jumped to follow. She dived down at a great speed to catch up to Zen and when she was just a few inches from his reach when she called out over the wind in her face.

"Zen! Grab my hand!" Zen pulled his hand to his chest.

"No! You can't!"

"Grab my hand dammit!" She struggled to get a hold of him as he fought off her attempts.

"Promise me! Promise you will come back and stay my friend. If you do I will allow you to save me!"

"Arugh! You bastard! No! I can't!" She argued.

"You must Zelosa! My life or your word! Which is more important to you? Make a contract with me as your answer!" Finally she gave in as she dove fast quick grabbing him by his vest and pulling him towards her. She locked lips with him as she felt a sting in her eyes. A light encased them as they were teleported to her library. She looked down at him as he lay passed out on the floor. He did it again. He found a way to keep her trapped by his spell. She was the one who knew magic. So why did he hold all the power?

They had worked out the specifics of their contract later when Zen awoke from the sudden energy drop he endured when the seal was placed on their contract. She would have her freedom and he would have her friendship. She didn't dare say that as long as she loved him she would never be free so it was a cheap and cheated deal. Despite the constant nagging in her gut that said she could never put anyone else about him. It also told her that it would come back to bite her in the ass.

A great deal of time had passed and now with the summer about to end a wedding was taking place in the morning. As Zelosa lay in her bed she allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks as she thought of an event that took place during sunset this afternoon. She was on the balcony of the library pretending to try to read and Zen managed to sneak up on her. They laughed and joked as he explained the news to her himself. He asked her to be in their wedding as he presented her with a rose; a yellow rose. It signified friendship. A forever long friendship that resulted in a never ending pain unresolved by the love never once returned by the dear prince.

As Zen walked away gleaming with joy, "See you later thorny rose."

"Who the hell do you think you're calling a thorny rose?" He laughed without looking back. He just kept walking. Zelosa let her magic flow through her as she felt something burning her to the core.

"What a disgusting color for such a beautiful rose. Yellow shall never be-anything but-" She shook with emotion. So much emotion spinning out of control hidden and darkened by time and hurt.

Pure tragedy. Pure confusion. What could she do? What should she do? The rose ignited in flames as it burned and crumbled into a dark, pitch pitiful black. The soon broke it apart and carried the ashes far, far away; somewhere Zelosa could never get. No matter how hard she tried. She was a prisoner. Forever more helpless and forgotten by the wind and her prince.\

The ceremony was beautiful. Zen kissed Shiriyuki so carefree and passionately. Soon into the reception Zelosa got some distance from the party and retreated to her library. It was right above the ballroom. As the music and chatter cluttered her ears she placed her face in her hands. For the first time ever she allowed herself to cry in a public manner. She didn't allow herself to hold back. She felt the touch of a hand on her shoulder.

"Zelosa? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Zen spoke.

"Oh I always get so worked up at weddings like these." _Weddings where I get to watch my closest friend be happy while I bury myself in regret._ Zelosa responded in a small meek voice after wiping her tears and gathering herself a bit. She turned to look Zen in the eyes as she smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm so pathetic I know." she continued.

"No no no no. It's not- I'm just surprised. I never thought you were capable of crying. I always thought you ran on two emotions-; anger and happiness." He joked as he grabbed her hands and squeezed them reassuringly. He didn't break eye contact with her once. She smiled brightly; at least as much as she could. In the silence they both heard the music change to a slow waltz.

"Shall I have this dance old friend?" He asked as he bowed to her.

"I would like that." She told him a bit more confidently than before. She gave him her hand.

"Stay by my side, Zelosa." Zen whispered as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Until the sweet bitter end Zen." She spoke as the tears continued from before. At least she still had a smile on her face.


End file.
